Retreat
by Rising Sun
Summary: The senior officers of JAG are in New Mexico on a three-day retreat.


Title: Retreat

Author: Rising Sun

For feedback e-mail me at: jagrslc@yahoo.com

For updates on my new FF join: jagrslc-subscribe@yahoogroups.com

FF Archived at: http://www.geocities.com/jagrslc

Rated: PG-13 (NC-17 version available)

Summary: The senior officers of JAG are in New Mexico on a three-day retreat.

Spoilers: Cite an episode and its probably in here. There is particular dialogue, however, used from JAG-A-THON, Ghost Ship and Retreat Hell

Classification: JAG Story/Adventure/Romance: Harm/Mac

Disclaimer: JAG characters portrayed belong to JAG, CBS and Paramount Television. No copyright infringement intended. All other characters depicted are purely fictional and any similarities to actual people are purely coincidental.

Feedback: Would make my day!

Story Written December 2001

  
  
DAY ONE

0700 LOCAL

"Colonel… what are you doing?" AJ Chegwidden asked.

"Reading sir." She replied. "I have no objection to riding the rapids in a kayak… but I am no fisherman. So you all go ahead… I'll be here when you get back."

"What you reading?" Harm asked eyeing the tome in her hands.

"The Lord of the Rings." She replied showing them the book cover.

"We're burning daylight people." AJ said.

With the assistance again of Maria Galindez sister to Gunnery Sergeant Victor Galindez, the senior officers of JAG namely Commanders Rabb and Turner, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah "Mac" Mackenzie and commanding officer Admiral AJ Chegwidden were in New Mexico on a three day retreat.

"I have to go into town will be back shortly." Maria said.

"Sure" AJ acknowledged.

==========================================

0730

ON THE RIVER

"So Rabb…" AJ started as he threw out a line. "I normally don't pry into my Officers private lives but the scuttlebutt has been working overtime lately."

"What does it say this week sir?" Harm asked.

"That you are a single man again." AJ informed him.

"Its true." Harm confirmed. "She dumped me for a mortician." AJ made a face.

"So you'll finally ask Mac out?" Sturgis had his line in the water as well.

"I knew those two would be trouble from day one. Did I not say … "Don't get too close. You'll be working together?" AJ reminded Harm.

"That was when sir?" Sturgis asked.

"What… seven, eight years ago?"

"Yes sir." Harm wanted the boat to open up and swallow him.

"Harm you have never asked the woman out!" Sturgis was shocked. This after all was Rabb the lady-killer.

Harm grimaced.

"Well there was dinner in Australia." AJ volunteered. He could tell Rabb was uncomfortable and he poked him more. "That right Commander?"

"Nothing happened." Harm defended himself.

"Who said it did?" Sturgis retorted.

"We argued then ended up re-enacting the murder I was working on." Harm explained. He didn't want his CO charging him with fraternization.

Sturgis turned and looked to the shoreline. The other two men followed his gaze. Mac's long physic was stretched out and she was engrossed in the book oblivious to the scrutiny. Sturgis turned to Harm while pointing at Mac. "With that woman?"

Harm nodded.

Turner resumed his hold on his fishing line. "You took that woman out to dinner and instead…" He couldn't finish. He recalled the line and re-threw.

"Patience son… I've been watching them for seven years." AJ tapped Sturgis on the shoulder. 

"Seven years sir." Sturgis sort confirmation.

"Seven years." AJ confirmed.

"Two lawyers." Sturgis continued.

"Two lawyers." AJ echoed.

"Uh huh." Sturgis grumbled.

The conversation died as the business of took over. Harm for one was glad.

==========================================

1800 LOCAL

The three returned empty handed and found Mac and Maria rotating fish and meat over an open fire.

"My heroes." Mac called out as Maria chuckled. As Harm and Sturgis approached she said "There are MRE's in the box over there."

"You wouldn't." Harm was horrified.

"You couldn't" Sturgis was just as horrified.

She just pointed.

AJ approached "Wouldn't and couldn't what?" he asked.

Harm told him.

"Mac." AJ drawled.

"AJ" Maria drawled, "We need items from the MRE to complement the fish and meat."

The three men heaved a sign of relief. "Mac when did you do all this?" Harm indicated the food.

"That's classified." She grinned.

Sturgis looked at the spit "Do I want to know what I am about to eat?"

"Nope" came the curt reply.

"Uh huh." He said.

+ + +

LATER

The sun had set and they had eaten. Inevitably the conversation turned to JAG.

"I hear you shot up the Court room buddy." Sturgis said suddenly.

Harm gaped like a fish.

"That he did Commander!" AJ chuckled. "I can laugh about it now but it was no laughing matter then I can assure you."

"I can well imagine." Sturgis said, "Life at JAG is …" he searched for a word.

"Interesting?" Mac supplied.

"Never a dull moment in the place that's for sure." AJ said, "Came in one day to find Lieutenant Sims giving birth on my office floor."

"No!" Maria gasped.

"There was poor Harriett." Harm picked up the story; "On the floor with her Commanding Officer ORDERING her to push!"   
  


They were all laughing.

"Tiner had already fainted and Mic nearly had me to follow suit when he told her that if the baby was a breech that he'd have to tie a rope around the baby's feet to pull it out!" Mac related.

"He didn't" AJ cried.

"I tell you solemnly sir." Mac placed her right hand on her heart and giggled.

"Mic?" Sturgis asked.

"Commander Michael "Mic" Brumby of the Royal Australian Navy and Rabb's nemesis." AJ grinned.

"Now sir that's not quite true." Harm defended.

"The hell it is!" AJ fired back. "Those two competed over everything!"

"Everything?" Sturgis echoed.

"Everything" Mac confirmed she had sobered up and was watching Harm who in turn was watching her and Sturgis was watching them.

AJ continued, "Do you know that they broke the jaw of poor Lieutenant Roberts?"

"Harm! What would your mother say for all this?!" Sturgis teased him.

"I felt ill over that. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Harm explained.

"What happened?" Maria asked. Victor never told her these stories.

Mac joined in and told them "This happened in Australia and the Admiral had to come out there. They were administered a non-judicial punishment. The Admiral took then to a warehouse, had them strip blouses and then ordered them to enter and to come out only after inflicting pain commensurate with what they had done to Bud."

"They came to court looking like two accident victims." AJ was crying with laughter at the memory.

"If I remember correctly that was our excuse." Harm took on his court voice. "If it please the court I was involved in an accident."

"Speaking of the Admiral may be a model citizen but his car on the other hand…" Mac said.

"… has a criminal record." Harm finished.

"Would you believe it? DC Police charge my car with possession of Marijuana… then use it in a drug bust that goes south! The damn thing comes back to me shot full of holes!" AJ still seethed over the incident.

They continued exchanging antidotes till late.

==========================================

DAY TWO

0600 LOCAL

"I heading down for a swim any one interested?" Harm announced.

"I'll take you up on that." Sturgis replied. The others ignored them; the two Commanders shrugged their shoulders and headed down river. As they walked Harm said, "Listen… about before."

"What do you mean?" Sturgis asked.

Harm explained "This thing with Mac and I we're just in a weird place right now. So don't let it bother you all right?"

"OK" Sturgis was confused.

"It's bothering you." Harm insisted.

"I don't even know what you're talking about." Sturgis replied.

"Well you were sensing something"

Sturgis admitted "Well tension."

"There you go." Harm was triumphant.

Sturgis informed his friend "I don't think about your relationship it don't mean anything to me."

Harm sobered up "Right just don't assume anything all right."

  
"Like what!" This was getting maddening.

  
"Like nothing." Harm replied, "Whatever you're thinking you're probably wrong."

Sturgis sighed in resignation "If you say so buddy."

"'Cause Mac and I are just friends."

  
Sturgis informed him "Now I didn't say you weren't."

"I know."

"Is there some reason to believe otherwise?" Sturgis was now curious.

  
"No"

He continued "Cause you seem to be suggesting."

"I'm not suggesting anything." Harm defended.

They continued walking. The Sturgis asked, "Were you ever a couple?"

  
"NO!"

"Did it come up?" He watched a myriad of emotions play on Harm's face "… Harm are you involved with her?"

  
"I'm not."

But Sturgis knew Harm "You sure?"

Harm snapped, "Look anyone who's ever been involved with Mac is either dead or feels like they are."

"Oh man that's cold." Sturgis shuddered.

"But true." Harm insisted.

"Maybe." He conceded. "But since when has a challenge stopped you!"

Harm didn't reply. Sturgis stopped and Harm automatically stopped too.

"Harm DO – YOU – LOVE – HER!"

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

"At last progress." Sturgis sighed. "So what's the problem? Diane?"

"No."

"Then what! I don't know this Harmon Rabb." He was lost.

"We work together… " Harm stammered.

"Please." Sturgis turned and walked away, then changed his mind and returned "Damn it if you love her do something! It's obvious that she loves you."

Harm snorted. Sturgis continued. "Wasn't it just last night you all regaled me of your adventures in Russia? I know of no woman engaged to one man who follows another to Chechnya in a taxi no less."

Harm stared at him.

Sturgis chuckled "Rabb the lady killer… felled by a Marine Colonel. Keeter said she was formidable but he exaggerates and I dismissed him. I was wrong."

"Keeter told you what!"

"Hey! Rabb hogtied by a beautiful woman is news buddy!"

"I'm not hogtied!" Harm protested.

"Please." Sturgis stripped and dived into the river. 

==========================================

0638 LOCAL

Harm and Sturgis returned to find out the schedule for the day.

"This time I'm showing AJ the fishing spot and not letting any of you pick." Maria announced.

"I'm off hiking." Mac declared.

"Fishing" Sturgis, decided.

"Hiking." Harm chose.

The group split up.

==========================================

0700 LOCAL

ALONG THE RIVER BANK

Harm and Mac walked in quietly for about five minutes when Harm finally broke the silence. "You are being a bit anti social aren't you?"

She stopped abruptly and glared at him "Say again?"

"Well this is a three day retreat and for the second day you are off on your own."

She was about to snap at him but did a quick count to ten then replied; "I think last night went quite well."

"Sorry about that." He apologized.

"About…?"

"The memories some of those anecdotes must have brought up."

"Thanks but I'm a big girl."

Harm changed the topic; "So where are we heading anyway?"

"Towards that ridge." She pointed; "Hopefully I'll find a bone or two."

He smiled "You and your paeleo world."

==========================================

0736 LOCAL

ALONG THE RIVER BANK

AJ had finally caught a fish "At last." He commented.

Maria smiled.

"I can't believe that all we had to do was walk a couple of yards and the day would have been so different!" Sturgis gushed as he too hauled in a fish. "And standing on the bank no less!"

"Knock yourself out." Maria settled back on a rock to watch.

==========================================

1100 LOCAL

ALONG THE TRAIL

"Mac."

"Uh huh."

"You realize that we are being followed?" Harm informed her.

"For the last ten minutes twenty six seconds." She replied.

"It's your trek Marine any suggestions?"

"Well I haven't said anything as I was scouting for a spot to make a stand as I'm sure you were. How about there?" she replied softly. "See that tree? We'll stop there and I'll act as bait while you double back and between us; we'll have the person pinned."

"I don't like you acting as bait…"Harm said and continued before she could object; "…but I don't have a better plan so it will have to do."

As agreed they stopped at the tree and Harm headed for the bushes as he put it "To do what you can't do for me." He made his way round and emerged a few yards down track. As he approached the starting point he saw Mac leaning over a body.

"All done?" he asked.

+ + +

Mac had watched Harm move into the bushes and waited. She heard the movement and as she began to react she felt two hands grab her arms and effectively hold her immobile.

A second man approached. "Well well what have we here? The wild life in these parts gets more and more exotic every year."

"What do you what?!" Mac spat out. She was annoyed at being caught. Harm would never let her hear the end of it.

The man looked at her leeringly, "What any man wants … some female companionship." He stepped forward.

Mac braced herself against her captor, levered herself up and kicked the approaching man and broke his nose. The movement caused the first man to slacken his hold on her. She brought her booted heel down on his foot. He instinctively let her go. By this time man number two though holding his nose was on his way towards her. He swung a punch at her. She ducked and he connected with his partner. Mac came up and laid an upper cut into him. Neither man moved. She bent over to check their pulse.

"All done?" Harm asked.

She looked at him and grinned.

"They dead?" he inquired.

"Nah."

"Now what?"

"I came in search of paleo world." She picked up her rucksack. "…and that is what I intended to get!"

"What about them?" He waived at the two would be rapists.

"They can find their own of paleo world." She replied. "You coming?"

He looked at the two men, grabbed his bag and followed her.

==========================================

1327 LOCAL

IN A PIT

"What the hell happened!" Harm demanded as he dusted himself off.

"We fell into a pit." She stated the obvious. "Have no fear it's only about a ten foot drop. When ready we can get out."

"I'm ready." He informed her.

"OK see you at camp."

"Mac!"

"Harm look around… there's a tunnel. " She pointed. "I want to explore. So if you are ready to go. I won't keep you."

"All right" he conceded, "We'll go exploring."

"But first we eat." She announced.

==========================================

1400 LOCAL

ALONG THE RIVER BANK

The trio had stopped for lunch and siesta. Maria awoke and spotted Sturgis standing and watching the river. She moved to his side ensuring that AJ was not disturbed.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey" He replied.

"May I ask you something Commander?"

"Maria if you can call the Admiral… AJ. I think you can call the rest of us by our names and not rank... no?" He told her. "Now how may I help you?"

"Is there something going on between Harm and Mac?" she asked direct to the point.

"That's a good as description as any." He replied.

"Oh good." She sounded relieved, then explained, "What I mean is that I sensed something but wasn't sure if it was my imagination. It's good to know I not seeing things."

"You are not. Anything else?"

"Nope."

"That it?"

"That's it. I have no need for anymore." She assured him.

"Most folk would want details." He observed.

"Good thing I'm not most folk." She smiled.

==========================================

1415 LOCAL

IN THE PIT

Mac was ready to go exploring, Harm however seemed reluctant.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Mac wait." He hesitated as she stood.

Normally by now she'd have lost her patience. Today though she sensed a melancholy aura around him that kept putting a hold on her reactions. "What is it Harm." She said softly.

He hesitated. "There is so much I want to say to you but I can't."

Now that; she hadn't expected she stooped next to him for he was still seated. "Like what? I thought all had been said?"

He looked at her. She was so beautiful and those eyes! Her close proximity only churned his emotions more and left him tongue-tied. 

"Harm? She was concerned.

He gave in to his urge, leaned forwards and kissed her. The action took her by surprise. She fell back and stared at him.

He grinned sheepishly.

"What do you think you're doing!" She demanded.

"Getting my head out of my six?" he offered.

"It's not your head I'm worried about." She responded. She was confused. What was going on here? They were finally on an even keel and as usual the calm didn't last long.

"Touché. I …" he faltered. What to say? How to say it? What he needed to express he had never articulated before to anyone. He needed to find a way to tell her. "I too am tired of the dance."

Mac watched Harm's inner struggle play out on his face. She suspected what was happening but was not about to jump in where angels feared to tread. This time if at all Rabb would come to her. "I thought that's why we agreed to be friends."

"For how long?" he asked.

She frowned "I didn't realize there was a time frame to a friendship."

He ran his fingers through his hair. This was not going, as he wanted!

Mac continued to watch his struggle.

"Help me Mac!" He begged.

"Tell me what you need." She replied unthinkingly.

"You." There he had said it, but she didn't respond as he'd hoped.

"You need me to do what?" She was dammed if she was about to assume anything.

Harm was now at the point of no return. He was overwhelmed and he was scared. Only now did he appreciate and understand the risk Mac had taken in Australia and the devastation that followed. It was now his turn to take that risk. He took a deep breath and began.

Mac saw him heave and braced herself.

"You've given me many chances all of which I've side stepped. I've been running. Running scared. I run no more. No more dancing as you put it. I want a relationship … if you'll have me."

Mac listened. This was more confession than Harm had ever offered but the three words were still illusive. "Pray tell. What am I to do with a man who does not love me? That kind of relationship is available at any port of call sailor." If she didn't protect her heart no one else would.

"I love you Mac." He assured her tenderly almost shyly.

Had she not been flat on her six already she would have fallen as it were she was only shocked and not rocked off her feet.

"Mac did you hear me?" Harm's fear was almost tangible for she had not responded, "I said I love you. So where does that leave us?"

"Presently in a pit in New Mexico." She replied. She was confused... she'd waited so long for this moment but did she fly to him just because he snapped his fingers? Maybe he hit his head on the floor when he fell. Who knew what motivated this man when it came to a relationship between them?

Harm could not believe what he had just heard. Was that a no? Or I'll think about it? What kind of answer was that!

They spoke together.

"Mac"

"Harm" 

"Ladies first." He offered.

"I've waited so long for this moment that I finally gave up upon its happening and per our agreement I … we are now friends. Now you change the rules of engagement. I need to think."  
  


He nodded.

She suddenly had no urge to explore. "Let's get the hell out of here."

==========================================

2315 LOCAL

CAMP

It had been another night of anecdotes with the day's events taking center stage. Mac left out the ambush but told how they fell into the pit while also leaving out all confessions. AJ gave the story of catching the day's fish, while Maria took credit for providing the spot.

But now the camp was still and Mac couldn't sleep. She walked down to the river's edge and watched the odd fish jump in the reflected moonlight.

"Usted aprueba" [You ok?] Maria saw her and had followed.

"Sí" Mac answered.

"I leave you alone then." She reverted to English.

"Don't go." Mac also reverted.

"You are troubled." Maria observed.

"That obvious." Mac chuckled.

"Only to one who has been there." She replied "You have the look of a woman who has reached a cross roads and can put the decision off no longer."

"Well put." Mac conceded "Any advice?"

"Two. The first is … ask yourself what is good for you? The second… the ask yourself do you love him? If the answers are in sync you know what to do."

"And if they are not?"

Maria sighed; "Then there will be much wailing and gnashing of teeth." The women looked up as a shadow cast over them, it was Harm.

"I'm going back to sleep." Maria tactfully left.

"I couldn't sleep." He explained as Maria retreated.

"Me either." She said, "It's been a hell of a day."

"I've been thinking." He revealed, "Bobbie Latham has been after me to join her office… I think I will."

"Why!" Mac demanded. What was wrong with this man! A few hours ago he was declaring love for her now here he was announcing that he was leaving AGAIN!

"Well if you accept me, we can't work together anymore and..." He gulped "If you reject me I won't be able to stay. So for either scenario it's the solution."

She turned away and faced the river.

"Mac have you decided?" He whispered?

"Yes." She was barely audible.

He waited for more. She faced him. "What you said to me today seems almost like a dream."

He took a step towards her. "It was no dream."

"So it would seem." She replied.

"Come to me." He encouraged. She did.

He scooped her up in his arms. "Say it." She commanded. 

"I love you." He complied. He put her down "Do you love me?"

"After all this time you have to ask?"

"No. But I need to hear." He replied.

"I love you."

+ + +

AJ emerged from his tent to answer the call of nature and was greeted with the view of two of his senior officers kissing while standing at the riverbank. "Last time I bring JAGmen out on a retreat." He grumbled as he contemplated how he was going to explain this one to the SECNAV.

==========================================

DAY THREE 

1037 LOCAL

IN THE PIT

It was the last day of the retreat and as usual the men were fishing. Mac had decided to find out if the hole they had fallen into the day before had anything of interest. Having showed the men the best place to fish Maria had gone off with Mac on her paleo hunt.

"You seem in a better mood today." Maria observed.

"I do?" Mac grinned. "OK OK I am."

"I'm glad. The noise of wailing and gnashing of teeth is not a nice sound." Maria said seriously then chuckled.

Mac cocked her head. "Did you hear that?"

"What?" Maria had heard nothing.

"Some one calling my name."

"No! Don't tell me…" Maria smiled "you hear a man calling you. A particular man."

"Actually it did sound like a man." But she let it drop just in case it was her psychic ability asserting itself, that she could do without!

Five minutes later "There it is again!" Mac said. "Don't tell me you didn't hear that!"

Maria shook her head. "Let's return to the entrance maybe we'll hear better."

They packed up and did just that. As they emerged under the hole that had formed the day before they both heard it. "Maaaac! Mariiiieaaaaa!"

"That sounds like Sturgis." Maria said.

"I think it is him." Mac agreed. "Down here!" She shouted.

His head popped out over them. "There's been an accident we need to leave now!"

Mac grabbed the dangling rope and climbed out followed by Maria. "Harm fell out of the boat …" Sturgis reported, "…don't ask… he hit his head as he went down and he's out cold. We need to get him to a doctor ASAP!"

==========================================

1118 LOCAL

AT CAMP

Sturgis followed by Mac and Maria entered camp on the run to find that AJ had already packed and was ready and rearing to go. They piled into the various vehicles and headed for the nearest medical center. Maria led the motorcade.

Mac climbed into the vehicle with Sturgis and held Harm close.

Harm was in a daze. What had happened? Mac? Where was Mac! Then he saw her in that dress. He had seen her in it once before. This was one beautiful woman. She could carry Marine green with equal grace, as she was showing in that gown amazing. He stopped gapping as she spoke.

"It's a gorgeous afternoon." She sashayed up to him. "Good weather for making love." 

  
"Well, you should know, sweet thing." He was ready was she?

Mac smiled as she head him say "Well, you should know, sweet thing." That sweet thing line was familiar. Lord knows what was going through his fevered brain at the moment. 

==========================================

1300 LOCAL

UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL

While Harm was being attended to AJ made a decision and issued a command. "Colonel should the Commander be required to remain here you shall stay with him and escort him back as per the doctor's orders." Given the choice of Mackenzie or Turner AJ suspected that Rabb would prefer Mackenzie as escort.

"Aye sir." Mac replied.

Half and hour later they were all drinking coffee as obtained by Maria; when the Doctor emerged. "Are you with the Commander?"

"Yes ma'am." AJ said.

"Luckily it's not too serious… just a mild concussion. We'll keep him here overnight just as a precaution. I recommend the rest of the week off. If he keeps still he should be good for work on Monday."

"Thanks Doc." Sturgis said.

"May we see him?" Mac asked.

"Of course but in pairs … not all at once."

Mac and Sturgis went in first.

+ + +

"Harm" Sturgis greeted his friend.
    
    "Hey… Sturgis" Harm greeted his friend, "You know this reminds me of the last time I had a concussion and I had to stay at   
    a hospital. I slept the first day, but after that, the nurse threatened to tie me down if I so much as stuck my nose out the door."
    
    "Kinky." Mac grinned.
    
    "Don't give the nurses trouble Harm." Sturgis warned.
    
    Harm made a face.
    
    "Harm be good." Mac requested.
    
    "OK" He acquiesced; "For you anything."
    
    "Hogtied." Sturgis grinned.
    
    "Pardon?" Mac asked.
    
    "Oh nothing" Sturgis replied.

==========================================

1912 LOCAL

MAC'S APARTMENT

He had only spent one night at the hospital but Harm was glad to see the back of it. Now he was at Mac's place and he lounged out on the floor of her living room. She returned from the kitchen with two cokes and sat next to him.

She looked at him then reached over and placed a stray hair back in place. Almost with a will of its own her fingers ran through his thick hair. She suddenly became self-conscious and stopped.

"What?" Harm felt the change.

"This is so new … it fells awkward." She confessed.

"I know… but it feels right." He said. "After all this time; after so many years. This – feels – right." He traced her jaw line as she smiled at him.

"It's ironic that after so many people assumed that we were an item – we only now fulfill that assumption."

"People? What people" he was curious.

"Well Carolyn for one. Jordan for another. Not to mention Renee."

He pursed his lips. "I suppose I could add Bugme in that group… as well as Bobbie and Annie."

She gave him an exasperated look. "OK Brumby. I suppose Chloe will be ecstatic." He said, and then sat up causing her to adjust her position. "But not as happy as me." He whispered. He leaned in and gently kissed her. It seemed to Mac that his eyes had darkened and definitely his voice had gotten deeper. Two signs she would come to recognize as arousal. But tonight all was new.
    
    She parted her lips and the kiss deepened. The two drinks were forgotten as they concentrated on learning each other in   
    brand new ways.
    
    THE END.


End file.
